1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and a system for producing and commercializing artists, and in particular to a consumer based method and system for determining which artist(s) to promote and commercialize.
2. Description of Related Art
The current model for promoting and developing artists is based on a top down structure. Under the current model, a few individuals, usually executives from large media companies, make determinations on which new artist to promote and commercialize. Based on the selections of these individuals, a company will promote the artist's product. Once promoted, the company invests money to market the product to the consuming public.
The existing model has the drawback that it is financially risky because a significant amount of money is invested before the product is sold and before the market for the product necessarily exists. Further, even after the artist is promoted and attempts to commercialize the artist are made, there is no guarantee that a market will ever exist for that particular artist. What is needed is a way to discover the market for the artist before monies are invested.